<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Me - Ian &amp; Mickey by floralsuitian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557701">Break Me - Ian &amp; Mickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian'>floralsuitian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another drabble, Domesticity, Early Mornings, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, heavy smut, kind of, post s10, soft moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Title of work from the song of the same name, 'Break Me' by the band CAMINO~</p>
<p>Just something I wrote that took me out of my comfort zone a bit, while I'm in the midst of working on my multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy this one : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gallavich - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Me - Ian &amp; Mickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He feels him before anything. Lips. The wetness against his body. Gentle fingers. Skimming across skin. Is he dreaming? This is too real and vivid to feel like a dream. Too gentle. Too soft. Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s naked, the sheets soft and cool against his hot skin. Along with another body caressing his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels good. Is he even awake? He can’t tell. His eyes are still closed, so maybe not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips on thighs. He lifts his left one, feels the vibration of a chuckle against his skin. Feels the soft hairs of his partner’s legs against his own. He feels his own hand raising to tug at the soft tendrils of his partner’s hair, earning a soft moan from him. Then he really knows he’s awake, when he feels a mouth, a tongue between his legs. Soft, sucking against the skin, licking and fucking into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, fuck, don’t stop, keep going, harder, more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s so good, amazing really. And he keeps going and going, pushing and loving and caring, his tongue dragging over his opening slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, again. Again. More, please, give me more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s raw, real, sexy, feels like he’s floating and can’t come down. He never wants him to stop, and he doesn’t. His legs are squeezing against his partner’s head, his own head rolling back into the pillows, back arching gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna come, don’t stop, fuck, gonna come so hard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes hard, moving his hips against his partner’s mouth, legs shaking and vibrating, moaning and breathing as if his life depends on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that was so good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels lips against his thigh again, a gentle open mouthed kiss. Now he’s opening his eyes, trying to catch his breath, and looking down at his partner. He’s smiling, resting his chin on his thigh, fingers drawing circles into the soft skin. His own fingers reach down to drag across his lips, his arousal present and glistening there still. He feels lightheaded, in love, vulnerable, wired all at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me come again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>make me come over and over again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s so good at it, so good, and it makes his stomach flutter with butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so good”, his partner whispers, kissing his thigh again, “came so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again,” he says, a slight whine in his voice, “please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I know you want to. But you have to wait,” his partner climbs over him, placing his knee between his thighs, spreading them again. He’s so fucking hard, it hurts. Needs him to do something again soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you come again, be patient,” he teases, kissing his neck, his jawline, his cheeks, “don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, be patient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t though, he can’t wait anymore. He needs his fucking mouth again, his lips, his teeth, whatever he wants to give him. Hard, soft, gentle, fast, rough. He needs it all, needs to feel him, needs to feel his body and his hands and his fingers anyway he wants to give it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that sound you make when I make love to you?”, his partner whispers, hitching his thighs around his own waist. He can’t speak so he just nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to make you make that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, yes. I do, want you to make love to me, want you to go fast and soft and gentle and rough and hard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just nods again; his mouth is too frozen in place. If he speaks, he’ll moan and make noises; not that that’s a bad thing. But he’s trying to be patient, trying to listen to his partner. He’s too good at giving into him, too good at making him succumb to his words. And he knows it works, he knows the dark haired man will give in. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread your legs for me, Mick”, he whispers to him, but he feels far away. Sounds like he’s in a tunnel. But he does it. Spreads his legs, feels his partner’s body settle between his own. Feels his fingers against his thigh, squeezing the skin, rubbing circles, lips against cheek, breaths and pants and moans and skin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he needs this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, now. I need you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, you’re doing so good. You’re almost ready, just wait a little bit more”, and he presses his fingers against his partner’s entrance. He doesn’t know when he grabbed the lube, but he can feel the cold from it on his fingertips, curling, stretching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle, soft, hard, fast….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips his bicep, lips parting, breath hitching, fingers threading through hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Ian, more, please more, yes, fuck feels so good, more more more….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna make love to you and watch you come, gonna love you and make you feel good. You want that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More nodding. More gasping breaths. More legs lifting and fingers curling inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”, - a moan follows - “please, need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, what did I say?”, fingers stop moving, a whine falls from his lips, he fidgets, underneath his partner’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say?”, gently, breath fanning over cheeks, nose, lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient”, his voice is strained, like he’s been talking for days, weeks. It’s mainly because it’s still early and he hasn’t time to register anything still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, be good now”, fingers are removed, lips against his chest, his nipples, teeth grazing gently, fingers in hair, hands on his hips, his mouth parted, legs opening, lips on his hips, thighs, his cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, please, yes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good so I can make you feel good, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, legs are shaking, his heart is racing, skin is warm, sweaty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, make me come….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sshh, be good and I’ll make you come again”, his lips are on his cock again, back arching gently, fingers threading in hair, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, more more, please more….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips suck at the head of his cock, his arousal present, his legs shaking, shuddered breaths, panting and moaning, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, his mouth, god his fucking mouth, so good….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body is vibrating, his legs are sore from shaking so much, but it feels so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels so good. His lips and his teeth and his tongue and his mouth and his hands and fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ian, I want more,” he whines, panting, shaking, gripping his shoulder. He feels his smile against his skin, places a single kiss to his aching length, hands spreading thighs again, his partner’s body hovering over his own again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to make love to you?”, grips himself in his own hand, rubs against his entrance, a moan falling from the man below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want that? Want it slow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow nod, eyes wild, fingers gripping the skin of his partner’s hip. Teeth biting down on his lip. He feels him nudging at his opening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck, oh yes, god please….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you want it” - presses into him gently, eyes flying open, moans falling from both their lips - “you want it hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just….</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ian….</span>
  <em>
    <span>move.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey” - he places a kiss to the corner of his lips - “tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t even speak, just wants him to give it to him however he wants. He just wants to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t fucking care. Give it to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard, but slow. Long drags of his length inside of him, fucking him slowly, lazily, lips and tongues brushing, teeth knocking together. It’s raw and messy and hot and it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More, more, more. Harder, please. Don’t stop, don’t stop, so good, please more more more more….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chants, an “I love you” slips from his mouth, his partner returns it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I love you, more, please more, harder, I love you, so much, I love you….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips are brushing his partner’s ear, hands gripping his shoulders and back, feet against his calves, his hips rocking underneath his, slow, then hard, slow, then hard, slow, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna come”, he breathes into his partner’s ear, “wanna come now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Gonna come for me?”, his hips snap, a loud moan falls from the darker haired man’s lips, his head rolls back, blunt fingers digging into the skin of his partner’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, come so hard for me, I got you, come on, I know you need to come, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chant as his partner angles his hips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there, oh fuck, yes, right there, right there, almost, there there there….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes again, hard, against his partner’s stomach. The other man follows him shortly after, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna come too, fuck, almost, almost, yes yes yes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all panting breaths, warm bodies, sweaty hands and legs and rising chests, eyes fluttering open as the younger man rests inside of him. The other man’s heart is still racing, he can feel it against his own chest as he lays on top of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thumpthumpthumpthump thump thump thump thump thump thump, </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally slowing to a steady rate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking love you,” the other man says, caressing his back with the tips of his fingers. The other man lifts his cheek, rests his chin on his chest. Fingers drag slowly across his chest, over his nipples, to his jawline, lips and nose. He smiles at him, the dark haired man returns it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. You did so good being patient,” he teases his partner, and the other man groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An asshole who just made you come twice,” he pulls out of his partner slowly, so as not to hurt him, then leans up to place a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel fucking amazing”, he mumbles against his partner’s lips, smiles, pokes his tongue against his lips. The other man chuckles, kisses him again, presses his tongue into his mouth gently as if to taste him some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for my favorite person”, he wiggles his eyebrows, drags his toes over the other man’s leg, the softness of his skin warm and gentle against his, the hairs from his legs brushing against his own. The other man chuckles at him, blinks up at him for some time, dragging his fingers through his messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so sexy”, he whispers, and he doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he does and his partner is smiling and grinning and being a fucking goof so he knows he’s said it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, incredibly”, the other man teases, his other hand dragging over the curve of his partner’s ass and to his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All that moaning you were doing was pretty sexy, might have to make you wait again sometime,” the redhead arches his eyebrow, kisses his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking think so,” he laughs lightly but is absolutely serious, “that wasn’t okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? You seemed to like it. A lot,” the redhead kisses his partner’s nipple again, he shudders at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t, I thought it was rude,” he sighs, threads his fingers in the redhead’s hair again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t even seen rude yet, bub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man chuckles, drags his hand from his hair to place it on his chest, flipping them over so his partner is underneath him. His hands splay across his chest as he takes him in, the redhead’s hands sitting on the brunette’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nipples are always so soft after we have sex,” the brunette says aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I keep doing that? Fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead chuckles at him, shifts his body slightly so he’s more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They just” - he drags his fingers over them gently, his partner tenses at the feeling - “feel soft, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead sits up, the brunette throws his hands around his partner’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dork who loves your nipples,” he cocks his eyebrow at him, and the redhead laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like yours too, it’s okay,” he kisses him, slow and soft, squeezes at his hips, a moan falls from the brunette’s lips, "I like other parts of you though, too".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again, wanna do it again…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"How 'bout you show me again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His partner chuckles, kisses the space between his neck and jawline, mutters against his skin. “You ready to go again?”, the redhead cups his partner’s ass in his hands, another moan falling from his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, again, please…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” the other man smirks. Laughs, moans, pants, naked bodies, skin, hands, legs, fingers, lips, mouths, everything all at once, more words, more chants, praises, more ‘I love yous’, more teasing, taking their time. It’s love and longing and worship and caring. It’s everything all at once, and then it fades. But not really. Nothing ever really fades with them. Not once. Not ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>